In an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,526, there is provided an automatically operating pager system wherein a transmitting station automatically receives and transmits limited content coded signals from callers, and automatically sends out corresponding messages to remotely located receivers. The pager receivers includes a video display panel for displaying the limited content messages, and a memory for storing the messages for later retrieval and display at the discretion and at the convenience of the user. The page receiver provides for automatic storage of any of a plurality of such received messages, such as callback telephone numbers, and selective manual or automatic retrieval and video display of such plural messages at the convenience of the user, as well as an audible alert of a paging call, automatic time delayed storage, and other features.